isle_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
Appearance Nick wears a white suit and blue shirt he claims is worth $10,000. He has multiple rings on his finger, one of which bears a symbol belonging to a gang. It can be gathered from his appearance that he is a ladies' man as he has lipstick smudged on his collar as well as a love bite, or hickey, on his neck. Personality Nicholas (also known as Nick) is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He is a gambler and a con artist with a shady―even violent―past. He seems reluctant to be a part of the group at all and takes the role of "the complainer" finding fault in other people's plans, the increasingly sorry state of his once-fine suit and his teammate's character flaws, as he judges them. This makes him difficult for the others to like at first, but that changes as time goes by, as he learns to trust them and proves himself a valuable part of the team. It is mentioned on multiple occasions that he was previously married, possibly multiple times, as if Nick hears a witch, he sometimes asks ironically whether it is his ex-wife or not. He's also had some trouble with the law as he's admittedly a con-man and during the Dead Center campaign when he finds a tier 2 gun, says that he is not legally allowed to own a gun. Given that Nick appears to be an American citizen and thus covered by the Second Amendment, this likely means that he is a convicted felon, who are not legally allowed to own or carry guns. Relationships Isle Asylum Wasabi= "Mutated bastard, don't let him near me. He might get...whatever he has on my suit". |-| Juno Diona= "Oh really? Because ''I '' really don't give a shit". |-| Minte= "Stick to your plants, bitch". |-| Dr. Loskor Mevenan= "My suit is worth more than what you're getting paid". |-| Lindow Amamiya= "Tall, dark, and scary". |-| Juniper= "Go to hell!" |-| Ellis= Nick has little respect for Ellis and constantly mocks everything about him, including his optimism and appearance, while often implying that Ellis is a stereotypical hillbilly compared to his own sophisticated street-smarts and life experience. At an extreme, in The Passing, he outright threatens to leave Ellis behind. However, his respect for Ellis does seem to grow as the story goes on; for example, in the beginning of Dark Carnival, Nick will either compliment Ellis or go back to his old habit of trying to get a rise out of Ellis. Nick deliberately makes fun of Jimmy Gibbs, Jr., knowing that it will annoy Ellis and Coach. Even so, Nick will sometimes go against the trend by asking Ellis if the Midnight Riders, Ellis and Coach's favorite band, are any good, which might be an attempt to get along with them. However, even when Ellis dies, his attitude can be negative; unless both Coach and Rochelle are dead, when Nick will say "Hey, Ellis, y'know all that shit I was saying? I was jokin', right?" Outgoing, friendly Ellis doesn't seem fazed by Nick's abuse, although if Nick kills a Special Infected, Ellis will suggest darkly "Why does it not surprise me that you're good with a gun?" In Dark Carnival, Ellis does seem to rub off on him a little; for example, when Ellis talks about his favorite rides, Nick will exclaim on rare occasions "Now I wanna ride one!" though this is likely sarcasm. Despite all this, they do find common ground with hating the Infected—one case being the Mudmen from Swamp Fever. Gallery Trivia Category:Character